User blog:BMHKain/Upcoming Battle Hints (BMHKain Styled)
Yeah, I'm not doing seasons anymore either... but it was probably for the best. Anyways, from hereon out, you're going to have to guess my crap. They'll be more for every couple correct guesses. But you'll have to wait for the fights I am already doing to be complete. and no, there is no actual order; just whatever I feel like it. Enjoy your guessing! OTHER NOTICE: GUESSINGS... OPEN. That is all... Character Reveal Hints Raven (TEKKEN) vs ????? (Hint 1: She DESPERATELY needs to stop her bullshit about men. Hint 2: Black vs Pink. '' BAAAAAD COMBINATION. '' Hint 3: You have a job, DUMBASS! You're a Kunoichi! An ASSASSIN NO LESS!!! Hint 4: She was a popular handheld protagonist for a little while. Hint 5: Why do all female protagonists believe MEN are inadequate to their mission?! Hint 6: She has a fucking Nodachi. And has a Netsuit. Hint 7: Unemployed Ninja? Ninja is a job! Hint 8: At least Shantae came back; she only lasted two games, and still didn't come back!) OMEN (KILLER INSTINCT Season 2) vs ??????? (Hint 1: I hate you, Orie-san... Hint 2: Apparently the creators see him as a villain. But I see him as a depressed entity who just wants his old life back... Hint 3: He wanted to become a Re-Birth, but will probably suffer the same fate as Hilda in the future... Hint 4: He is Enigmatic. Nobody knows what his beliefs are... Hint 5: He is a Void. Hint 6: According to his storyline, he found another of his own, thanks to Kei Asuma.) Miku Hatsune (VOCALOID3) vs ????? ?????? (Hint 1: Attractive features... Check. Cute looks... Check. Lesbian qualities... Check. Both have been in Hentai... OKAY! NOW YOU WANT ME TO HAVE A NOCTURNAL EMISSION!!! Hint 2: She has her own game and anime, and she's apparently popular with fans. Hint 3: She looks a lot like Luka. Hint 4: I dunno... I preferred Ouka over her anyday; think about it: She punched a hole through a KAIJU, and destroyed a Battleship Mech. Hint 5: She is from a Nitro+ Visual Novel/Anime of the same name. Hint 6: Screw Fallen Hana; she is the very definition of LUST!) Shiki Nanaya (MELTY BLOOD) vs ?????? ????????? (Hint 1: She comes from a Kinetic Novel (A Visual Novel without choices.). Hint 2: For such an epic, it has an English Patch made for the game even though Nitro+ made a deal with JAST USA... Hint 3: J-Horror. Scary right? Well that's only the case with American Horror, which it is no longer. God we suck. Hint 4: She is very attractive as her artwork is different from other works by Nitro+. Hint 5: Jagi: You are already dead. Kenshiro: In how many seconds? Jagi: 10. I'll count them down for you. Hint 6: For a Visual Novel about the Occult, she is really mysterious...) Kazuya Mishima (TEKKEN) vs ??? (Hint 1: Like Father, like Son. I hope the researchers of prehistoric crystals are sane... Hint 2: He's not (SPOILER!) Anton Mercer, but Jin would be pissed when fighting this White/Black Spike Ranger. Hint 3: He is from a Power Ranger series of the previous Decade...) Finn the Human (ADVENTURE TIME) vs ????? ?????? (Hint 1: How will Finn fare against an Angel of Death after the show is running low on ideas...? Hint 2: She is From Cartoon Network as well... Hint 3: Erm, Angel of Despair. Akso she is one of the most powerful characters of her series.) Sion Eltnum Atlasia (Under Night IN-BIRTH (YA RLY)) vs ??????? (Hint 1: HOW THE FUCK CAN ANYONE AUTOMATICALLY KNOW THEY'RE IN A GAME & KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT IT & HOW TO MAKE ONE TO THE POINT OF KNOWING ABOUT COPYRIGHT & SPEWING THE INFO NOBODY ELSE KNOWS?! ARCADE BASIS EVEN!? Hint 2: Both have Purple Hair (Because Japan. Also, Baby Fart.)) Mercury Black (RWBY) vs ?? (Hint 1: FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, MAKE A MALE CHARACTER THAT'S A STUDENT, NOT AN IDIOT, NOT EVEN ARROGANT, AND MAKE HIM SERIOUS ABOUT HIS CAUSE INSTEAD OF LETTING FUCKING CINDER FALL FANBRATS RUN AMOK!!!! Also, she's from a Visual Novel (Rather, a Kinetic Novel...)) Tron Bonne (MEGAMAN LEGENDS) vs ????? ????? (Hint 1: I HATE MEGAMAN LEGENDS!!! IT'S SHIT MOLTEN BY SATAN'S BURNING WRATH!!! What could be worse?!) ??? vs ??? (Hint 1: Sun vs Moon. And No. It's not Pokémon, DIGIMON, that kind of thing... Hint 2: Both Fighters use 100% of their Full Power. Hint 3: He came from a series in Japan called VAMPIRE. She is a True Ancestor, no longer at 20% of her power. Hint 4: He is the sun, she is THE Archetype.) ??? vs ??? (Hint 1: Master Spies from fiction; one from Live Action Media, the other, a TCG. Hint 2: Both are at least around after the turn of the Millennium...) ??? vs ??? vs ??? vs ???: (Hint: Battle of the Fighting Game Zakos (And not one of them is Dan Hibiki (First name is pronounced Doun, NOT Daen.).)!) ??? vs ??? (Hint: Another Black vs White fight, except... Darkness is good, and Light is Evil...) Confirmed Battles ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII Crona vs Lunathia.png|Crona vs Lunathia ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII Gray Fullbuster vs Miyuki Shiba.png|Gray Fullbuster vs Miyuki Shiba ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII God Eater vs Squall Leonhart.png|God Eater vs Squall Leonhart ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII Hakumen vs Atomic Samurai.png|Hakumen vs Atomic Samurai ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII Blackwing Silverwind the Ascendant vs Reidak.png|Blackwing: Silverwind the Ascendant vs Reidak ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII Dragonic Overlord THE END vs Ugin the Spirit Dragon.png|Dragonic Overlord "THE END" vs Ugin, the Spirit Dragon ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON ∅ MEGA Rayquaza vs White Fatalis.png|EP: Ø MEGA Rayquaza vs White Fatalis ONE MINUTE MELEE Chara vs Emrakul.png|Chara vs Emrakul ONE MINUTE MELEE Shovel Knight vs Kurumi Ebisuzawa.png|Shovel Knight vs Kurumi Ebisuzawa ONE MINUTE MELEE Neko-Suke vs Greninja.png|Neko-Suke vs Greninja ONE MINUTE MELEE Alphys vs Nitori Kawashiro.png|Alphys vs Nitori Kawashiro ONE MINUTE MELEE Sabrewulf vs Arlinn Kord.png|Sabrewulf vs Arlinn Kord ONE MINUTE MELEE Papi ve Harpie Lady.png|Papi vs Harpie Lady ONE MINUTE MELEE Reimu Hakurei vs Suguri.png|Reimu Hakurei vs Suguri ONE MINUTE MELEE Tusk vs Ryuza.png|Tusk vs Ryuza ONE MINUTE MELEE Fuga vs Guido Mista.png|Fuga vs Guido Mista ONE MINUTE MELEE Froslass vs Yukio.png|Froslass vs Yukio ONE MINUTE MELEE Hong Meiling vs Terry Bogard.png|Hong Meiling vs Terry Bogard ONE MINUTE MELEE Ocean Dragon vs Sash Lilac.png|Ocean Dragon vs Sash Lilac ONE MINUTE MELEE Reizei Abane vs Avacyn.png|Reizei Abane vs Avacyn ONE MINUTE MELEE Shulk vs Ob Nixilis (Prime).png|Shulk vs Ob Nixilis (Human Form) ONE MINUTE MELEE Little Mac vs Burai Yamamoto.png|Little Mac vs Burai Yamamoto ONE MINUTE MELEE Yuyuko Saigyouji vs Jodie Holmes.png|Yuyuko Saigyouji vs Jodie Holmes ONE MINUTE MELEE The 12th Doctor vs Atheon, Time's Conflux.png|The 12th Doctor vs Atheon, Time's Conflux ONE MINUTE MELEE Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann vs Elder God Demonbane.png|Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann vs Elder God Demonbane ONE MINUTE MELEE Meroune Lorelei vs Phalamos.png|Meroune Lorelei vs Phalamos ONE MINUTE MELEE Buzz Lightyear vs Xenomorph Queen.png|Buzz Lightyear vs Xenomorph Queen ONE MINUTE MELEE MEGA Scizor vs Stingwing.png|MEGA Scizor vs Stingwing ONE MINUTE MELEE Saitama vs Master Asia.png|Saitama vs Master Asia ONE MINUTE MELEE The Scout vs Sasari.png|The Scout vs Sasari ONE MINUTE MELEE Alex Mann vs Canaan.png|Alex Mann vs Canaan ONE MINUTE MELEE Hank J. Wimbleton vs Toyosatomimi no Miko.png|Hank J. Wimbleton vs Toyosatomimi no Miko ONE MINUTE MELEE Kenshiro vs Bruce Lee.png|Kenshiro vs Bruce Lee ONE MINUTE MELEE Shoko vs Zombina.png|Shoko vs Zombina ONE MINUTE MELEE Clover vs Ragna the Bloodedge.png|Clover vs Ragna the Bloodedge ONE MINUTE MELEE Shantae vs Hoopa.png|Shantae vs Hoopa ONE MINUTE MELEE Ange Ushiromiya vs Sakuya Kawahara.png|Ange Ushiromiya vs Sakuya Kawahara ONE MINUTE MELEE Tibalt vs Lea.png|Tibalt vs Lea ONE MINUTE MELEE Ayano Aishi vs Ryoko Asakura.png|Ayano Aishi vs Ryoko Asakura ONE MINUTE MELEE Polygon Man vs God Hand.png|Polygon Man vs God Hand ONE MINUTE MELEE Unicorn vs Kirin.png|Unicorn vs Kirin ONE MINUTE MELEE Uberhero vs Raiko Horikawa.png|Uberhero vs Raiko Horikawa ONE MINUTE MELEE TR-8R vs Waldstein.png|TR-8R vs Waldstein ONE MINUTE MELEE Chop Chop vs Snimon.png|Chop Chop vs Snimon ONE MINUTE MELEE Erron Black vs Gyro Zeppeli.png|Erron Black vs Gyro Zeppeli ONE MINUTE MELEE Neva vs Papyrus.png|Neva vs Papyrus ONE MINUTE MELEE Toa Onua vs Antauri.png|Toa Onua vs Antauri ONE MINUTE MELEE Amatsumagatsuchi vs Nicol Bolas.png|Amatsumagatsuchi vs Nicol Bolas ONE MINUTE MELEE Kiki vs Kisuke.png|Kiki vs Kisuke ONE MINUTE MELEE Po vs Xiong Mao.png|Po vs Xiong Mao ONE MINUTE MELEE The Mighty Atom vs Cyberman.png|The Mighty Atom vs Cyberman ONE MINUTE MELEE Destoroyah vs Suu.png|Destoroyah vs Suu ONE MINUTE MELEE Iris Heart vs Moge-ko.png|Iris Heart vs Moge-ko ONE MINUTE MELEE Kriller vs Monstro.png|Kriller vs Monstro ONE MINUTE MELEE Lynx vs Felicia.png|Lynx vs Felicia ONE MINUTE MELEE Blitztank vs Mecha Sonic.png|Blitztank vs Mecha Sonic ONE MINUTE MELEE Combattler V vs Precursor.png|Combattler V vs Precursor ONE MINUTE MELEE Madotsuki vs Ashiok.png|Madotsuki vs Ashiok ONE MINUTE MELEE Makadan vs Mienshao.png|Makadan vs Mienshao ONE MINUTE MELEE Mira vs Friede.png|Mira vs Friede ONE MINUTE MELEE Yuuki Terumi vs Raven.png|Yuuki Terumi vs Raven ONE MINUTE MELEE μ no. 12 vs Asura.png|μ no. 12 vs Asura ONE MINUTE MELEE Chandra Nalaar vs Zeref Dragneel.png|Chandra Nalaar vs Zeref Dragneel ONE MINUTE MELEE Jotaro Kujo vs Black☆Rock Shooter.png|Jotaro Kujo vs Black☆Rock Shooter ONE MINUTE MELEE Makoto Nanaya vs Yang Xiao Long.png|Makoto Nanaya vs Yang Xiao Long ONE MINUTE MELEE RED vs Toshizo Hijikata.png|RED vs Toshizo Hijikata ONE MINUTE MELEE Rundas vs Enja.png|Rundas vs Enja ONE MINUTE MELEE Sayaka Miki vs Yohko Asagiri.png|Sayaka Miki vs Yohko Asagiri ONE MINUTE MELEE Demon Eyes Kyo vs Sabe.png|Demon Eyes Kyo vs Sabe ONE MINUTE MELEE Dizzy vs Sue.png|Dizzy vs Sue ONE MINUTE MELEE Empath vs Hata no Kokoro.png|Empath vs Hata no Kokoro ONE MINUTE MELEE Ermac vs Psycho Mantis.png|Ermac vs Psycho Mantis ONE MINUTE MELEE Freyalise vs Warhead.png|Freyalise vs Warhead ONE MINUTE MELEE Gambit vs Spade.png|Gambit vs Spade ONE MINUTE MELEE Gideon Jura vs Justimon.png|Gideon Jura vs Justimon ONE MINUTE MELEE Jace Beleren vs Toa Orde.png|Jace Beleren vs Toa Orde ONE MINUTE MELEE Mumen Rider vs Cole MacGrath.png|Mumen Rider vs Cole MacGrath ONE MINUTE MELEE Nora Valkyre vs Platinum the Trinity.png|Nora Valkyrie vs Platinum the Trinity ONE MINUTE MELEE Undyne vs Yoko Ritona.png|Undyne vs Yoko Ritona ONE MINUTE MELEE Arale Norimaki vs Iris.png|Arale Norimaki vs Iris ONE MINUTE MELEE Chartette & Claudette vs Black Orchid & Jago.png|Claudette & Chartette vs Jago & Black Orchid ONE MINUTE MELEE Delsin Rowe vs Kat.png|Delsin Rowe vs Kat ONE MINUTE MELEE Emmet vs Zero Kurogane.png|Emmet vs Zero Kurogane ONE MINUTE MELEE Ginga Hagane vs Ness.png|Ginga Hagane vs Ness ONE MINUTE MELEE Optimus Prime vs Super Dimensional Robo Daiyusha.png|Optimus Prime vs Super Dimensional Robo Daiyusha ONE MINUTE MELEE Samus Aran vs Heavy D.O.L.L..png|Samus Aran vs Heavy D.O.L.L. ONE MINUTE MELEE Seija Kijin vs Palkia.png|Seija Kijin vs Palkia ONE MINUTE MELEE Sunkern vs Wretched Ghost of the Attic.png|Sunkern vs Wretched Ghost of the Attic ONE MINUTE MELEE Weiß vs Olcadan.png|Weiß vs Olcadan ONE MINUTE MELEE HE vs Kurou Daijuuji.png|HE vs Kurou Daijuuji ONE MINUTE MELEE Speed of Sound Sonic vs Kim Wu.png|Speed of Sound Sonic vs Kim Wu ONE MINUTE MELEE The Raven Man vs Gransurg Blackmore.png|The Raven Man vs Gransurg Blackmore ONE MINUTE MELEE Senator Armstrong vs Eve.png|Senator Armstrong vs Eve ONE MINUTE MELEE The Terminator vs Sheng Hua Nan.png|Terminator vs Sheng Hua Nan ONE MINUTE MELEE Tornado of Terror vs Quan Chi.png|Tornado of Terror vs Quan Chi ONE MINUTE MELEE Robo-Fortune vs Mei-Fang.png|Robo-Fortune vs Mei-Fang ONE MINUTE MELEE Neptune vs Neptune-tan.png|Neptune vs Neptune-tan ONE MINUTE MELEE Narset vs Captain Falcon.png|Narset ve Captain Falcon ONE MINUTE MELEE Kiora vs Black Sperm.png|Kiora vs Black Semen ONE MINUTE MELEE Kiki vs Jack the Ripper.png|Kiki vs Jack the Ripper ONE MINUTE MELEE Kerberos vs Kyuubey.png|Kerberos vs Kyuubey ONE MINUTE MELEE Jack the Ripper vs Galford D. Weller.png|Jack the Ripper vs Golford D. Weller ONE MINUTE MELEE Grizzly, Panda, & Ice Bear vs BATTLETOADS.png|Grizzly, Panda & Ice Bear vs Battletoads ONE MINUTE MELEE Godzilla vs Cromat.png|Godzilla vs Cromat ONE MINUTE MELEE Enhance vs Dante.png|Enhance vs Dante ONE MINUTE MELEE Death Gatling vs Iron Man.png|Death Gatling vs Iron Man ONE MINUTE MELEE Cinder vs MEGA Blaziken.png|Cinder vs MEGA Blaziken ONE MINUTE MELEE Blizzard of Hell vs Sub Zero.png|Blizzard of Hell vs Sub Zero ONE MINUTE MELEE Biolith Bomber vs Eagle Fighter.png|Biolith Bomber vs Eagle Fighter ONE MINUTE MELEE Big Band vs Nine the PHANTOM.png|Big Band vs Nine the PHANTOM ONE MINUTE MELEE Bass vs Eifer Skute.png|Bass vs Eifer Skute ONE MINUTE MELEE Azrael vs Zaheer.png|Azrael vs Zaheer ONE MINUTE MELEE Akuma vs Mario.png|Akuma vs Mario (Dong Dong Never Die) ONE MINUTE MELEE Yao & Kurusu vs Bill Rizer & Lance Bean.png|Yao & Kurusu vs Bill Rizer & Lance Bean ONE MINUTE MELEE Weather Report vs Mallow.png|Weather Report vs Mallow ONE MINUTE MELEE Ratchet & Clank vs Briareos Hecatonchires.png|Ratcher & Clank vs Briareos Hecatonchires ONE MINUTE MELEE Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison.png|Nikolai Tesla vs Thomas Edison ONE MINUTE MELEE Necro vs Eldio.png|Necro vs Eldio ONE MINUTE MELEE Naoto Kurogane vs Ganta Igarashi.png|Naoto Kurogane vs Ganta Igarashi ONE MINUTE MELEE Mariah vs Iron Tager.png|Mariah vs Iron Tager ONE MINUTE MELEE Laguna vs Joshu Higashikata.png|Laguna vs Joshu Higashikata ONE MINUTE MELEE Jubei vs Izuna.png|Jubei vs Izuna ONE MINUTE MELEE Joseph Joestar vs The Amazing Bulk.png|Joseph Joestar vs The Amazing Bulk ONE MINUTE MELEE Jolyne Cujoh vs Vash the Stampede.png|Jolyne Cujoh vs Vash the Stampede ONE MINUTE MELEE HoiHoi-San vs Battra.png|HoiHoi-San vs Battra ONE MINUTE MELEE Hades Izanami vs Nisa.png|Hades Izanami vs Nisa ONE MINUTE MELEE Gon vs Riptor.png|Gon vs Riptor ONE MINUTE MELEE Arturia Pendragon vs Assassin EMIYA.png|Arturia Pendragon vs Assassin EMIYA ONE MINUTE MELEE Altrouge Brunestud vs Kagura Mutsuki.png|Altrouge Brunestud vs Kagura Mutsuki ONE MINUTE MELEE Chartette vs Tusk.png|Chartette vs Tusk ONE MINUTE MELEE Nero vs Panty Anarchy.png|Nero vs Panty Anarchy ONE MINUTE MELEE Eko vs Cool Cat.png|Eko vs Cool Cat ONE MINUTE MELEE Duna vs Pulseman.png|Duna vs Pulseman ONE MINUTE MELEE Adult Neptune vs Fuka.png|Adult Neptune vs Fuka ONE MINUTE MELEE The Giant Claw vs Rodan.png|The Giant Claw vs Rodan ONE MINUTE MELEE Soundwave vs Mettaton.png|Soundwave vs Mettaton ONE MINUTE MELEE THE QUARTER GUY vs Lynia.png|THE QUARTER GUY vs Lynia ONE MINUTE MELEE Werwolf Jaeger vs Primeape.png|Werwolf Jaeger vs Primeape ONE MINUTE MELEE Yoda vs Shinmyoumaru Sukuna.png|Yoda vs Shinmyoumaru Sukuna ONE MINUTE MELEE Nobunaga Oda vs Ushiwakamaru.png|Nobunaga Oda vs Ushiwakamaru ONE MINUTE MELEE Mashu Kyrielite vs Gallantmon.png|Mashu Kyrielite vs Gallantmon ONE MINUTE MELEE Koishi Komeji vs Moon Knight.png|Koishi Komeiji vs Moon Knight ONE MINUTE MELEE Hyde Kido vs Noire.png|Hyde Kido vs Noire ONE MINUTE MELEE Heart Aino vs Rimi Sakihita.png|Heart Aino vs Rimi Sakihata ONE MINUTE MELEE Godzilla (RESURGENCE) vs Take Mikazuchi.png|Godzilla (RESURGENCE) vs Take-Mikazuchi ONE MINUTE MELEE Durge vs Aurora.png|Durge vs Aurora (CHILD OF LIGHT) ONE MINUTE MELEE Charles-Henri Sanson vs Nightmare.png|Charles-Henri Sanson vs Nightmare ONE MINUTE MELEE Cad Bane vs Orphe.png|Cad Bane vs Orphe ONE MINUTE MELEE Smith vs Ovan.png|Smith vs Ovan ONE MINUTE MELEE Soma Cruz vs Sorin Markov.png|Soma Cruz vs Sorin Markov ONE MINUTE MELEE Tri-Borg vs Genji.png|Tri-Borg vs Genji ONE MINUTE MELEE Tsunderplane vs Nanase.png|Tsunderplane vs Nanase ONE MINUTE MELEE Tyler Navarro vs Shadow Moon.png|Tyler Navarro vs Shadow Moon ONE MINUTE MELEE Scrooge & Carol vs Twisted Fate.png|Scrooge & Carol vs Twisted Fate ONE MINUTE MELEE Pacifica vs Jori En.png|Pacifica vs Jori En ONE MINUTE MELEE Ouka vs Sackboy.png|Ouka vs Sackboy ONE MINUTE MELEE Otoha Sakurano vs Ethica Kibanohara.png|Otoha Sakurano vs Ethica Kibanohara ONE MINUTE MELEE Night Terror vs Azazel.png|Night Terror vs Azazel ONE MINUTE MELEE Mr. Chau vs Hiiko Seijuro.png|Mr. Chau vs Hiiko Seijuro ONE MINUTE MELEE Liliana Vess vs Tallahassee.png|Liliana Vess vs Tallahassee ONE MINUTE MELEE Jerry vs Slime.png|Jerry vs Slime ONE MINUTE MELEE IHateEverything vs BigAl2k6.png|IHateEverything vs BigAl2k6 ONE MINUTE MELEE GlaDOS vs Vile V.png|GlaDOS vs Vile V ONE MINUTE MELEE Corona vs Duskmon & Velgamon.png|Corona vs Duskmon/Velgamon ONE MINUTE MELEE Aganos vs Karn.png|Aganos vs Karn Category:Blog posts Category:BMHKain